Liars will be Deflagrated
by left-arm-only
Summary: An emo boy from an abusive family is teleported into equestria, rated T for language and some self harm and fights, that counts as T right? Hoping to do some apple dash stuff latter on, *strongly inspired by favorite authors and stories so it might sound familiar
1. Chapter 1

Liars will be Deflagrated Chapter 1:

a world of hurt

Prologue Dreams. Reality. What is a "dream," what is "reality"? A dream is neither real nor fantasy. In fact, dreams could be worst than reality. They give us a false sense of our surroundings-giving us hope that one day we may be able to carry out some flabbergasting feat or that we have control of our fate. But we do not. Our destiny has been planned for us since before our spawn. Only on the rarest of occasions do we actually transform a dream into a reality. Reality is suppose to be all things "real". This is my reality, this is my real world. Waking up is a terrible thing. It's not that I actually hate to be groggy in the morning but it's the things that come after waking up.

When I sleep, I am teleported to a world of imagination, a world very different then my reality on Earth. When dream, I am like a cage bird breaking free. Sometimes I don't think I can ever dream enough, to be far enough from this place of what is my "home". I can still hear them yelling. My parents, they never agreed on anything. They argued over the rent, their drugs, my grades, and me. I'm sure if they had the money they would divorce, but they don't and that is what would set them off. We had no money. My mom- jobless and my dad- a used car salesman. We lived in the 400 block of ghetto-vile USA in this dingy apartment with a door to an outside balcony. I say "we lived" because one day, my dad got fired from his salesman job. He went berserk and took it out on my mother and I. The memory comes back to me in flashbacks, but I can recall clearly what was happening. I was nine then. I was in the living room, watching the last episode of season one of MLP when the front door of the apartment flew open, slamming the wall with a thud. My mother ran into the room, she was crying, her hands above her face shielding them from my father. They were fighting, in the hallway when she was able to open the door. He was hitting her, everywhere. There was blood on her face and shirt from where he had punched her and on her head from where he had slapped her. he was enraged. She was bleeding onto the Linoleum flooring so mush she slipped on a puddle of her own blood, her face smashed into a nightstand. My dad stopped beating my mother and glared straight at me. I was so scared I didn't now what to do. I just ran, ran away: not knowing where I was going. I could hear my mothers screams from the apartment in my head... My dad was screaming at her and cursing her out and beating her all at the same time. I felt so helpless that day. My mother was eventually taken to a hospital, where I found out she had cracked some sort of hole in her skull and wouldn't live very long afterwards. She was dead the next day. I don't remember much more than that, the years since that day fog my memory.

Liars will be Deflagrated Ch1

***Dom's POV***

"hey fuck head, come 'ere"

I looked up from my book, paused and glared at him, I hated my dad. Ever since mom died, alls he did was drink. Having lost his job we had absolutely no income and what was left of it went to beer. We didn't even pay the rent but our landlord didn't care, we still got cable.

"hey bitch, I'm talking to you"

I continued to ignore him, hoping that he would leave me alone. He got up and started stomping toward me, tripping on his empty beer bottles on his way, shattering the glass all over the motel's Linoleum floor with every pace. I put book down and attempted to stand up but it was too late, he grabbed me by my t-shirt collar and punched me in the chest, knocking the wind out of me.

"Now, when I tell you something, you have some respect and listen to me god dammit, you got that?"

I still couldn't talk, all I could barely breathe.

"you got it," punching me in the forehead this time and knocking me to the ground.

"dad, you're drunk" I gasped, having trouble breathing after the chest-punch. my breathing came in sharp uneven breaths. My head felt like it was split open and I could feel a warm liquid ooze down behind my ears and neck.

"what did you just say!?" he boomed

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it!" I quickly whimpered, I'm sure hadn't he heard me though.

"if your mother was here boy she would teach you some respect,but since she's dead, I'll have to do it"

He kicked me in the stomach, I felt a hot, thick, liquid run up the back of my throat, then he punched me in my back, I vomited. My body began to jerk as he began to pick me up. gripping my shoulder with his right hand and my leg with his left, I whimpered, as I awaited what would come next. He dragged me out to the balcony door of our apartment, and opened the door. I couldn't do anything, I only watched and tried to scream, but my lips wouldn't release a single sound.

"ive had enough of you" he spat.

Like a pirate emptying a bucket of brine of his boat, he chucked me off the balcony of our 3-story apartment into the darkness of what is outside. It was too dark to see anything but I could feel the hurtful lashes of what I thought to be tree branches, I was falling, "I'm so going to die, I'm so going to die" I told myself. With a loud crunch, I crashed into some trees. my hoodie caught onto a branch and I heard my something snap. Something ripped and I was falling once again.

Icy cold water instantly engulfed me as I fell into a pool of some sort. my body hit the bottom of the pool with a thump And I let out a grimacing yelp, water instantly flooding my mouth. My eyes shut , I kicked off from the floor headed upwards with my arms stretched out in front of me, swimming blindly up towards...light? My head broke through the surface of the pool and I immediately began gasping for breath, still frantically kicking in the water to stay above water. Suddenly there was a blue flash and I was ripped from the water!seconds later, I was dropped onto a beach

"what the hay is your problem falling out of the sky like that? You should know better! Its a good thing i was around to save you before you drowned! Youre welcome! Wait a minute, what are you?"

A blue thing- no a horse, with wings, I couldn't think of a word to describe what just saved my life- p-p-Pegasus! A blue Pegasus I couldn't believe my eyes, I blinked franticly to make sure I wasnt dreaming. Stammering, shaky and gasping for breath, started to walk backwards, away from the thing... I've never seen a pegasus, ive only read about them in Greek mythology and in social science, but I dont remember if they were hostile or not. It came closer so I backed away...

"hey wait a minute!"

It grabbed my shoulder Frightened I ran.

"please don't go!" it yelled

But I just turned and ran, but the pegasus just caught up to me,

"who are you?"

I tried running faster and faster

"look out!"

not seeing where I was going, my right shoe got caught on a rock and I slipped, bashing my body straight into the ground,

"ohmygod ohmygod are you alright?"

Groaning in pain, I immediately clenched my side, I was bleeding, a stone had sliced a gash into my torso and my flimsy wet clothes began to soak with my blood.

"I've got to get you to a doctor, Ponyvile hospital isn't far, just bear with me!"

With that, I was thrown onto the back of the Pegasus as we began to gain altitude, Ponyvile? I thought to myself, what the hell is Ponyvile?

"thank... you" I managed to gasp before blacking out

Authors Note: hope you liked it, pleace give me a review, or favorite (if you got one) im working hard for this story, so either will be very much appreciated. by the way, sorry if this chapter has turned out as one paragragh, im new to this whole thing and i dont really know how to make it all normal and things. i think the problem is that i uploaded on ipad, so that could affect how often i upload a chapter. again, im not perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: WOW I wasn't expecting review(s) so early! Being my first fic, it felt amazing to upload a chapter, and then not even a day later, I got my very first review, keep it up! :D nuff said about reviews, please read this next chapter, I wasn't very found of my last :-/ and I'd hate to leave you with a bitter taste in your mouths. sorry if you had trouble reading the first chapter, i was stupid and uploaded using the "copy-paste" feature for mobile tablets and smartphones. ill probably never use that feature ever again because i didn't know it didn't save the formatting. oh well, we live and we learn... enjoy (pls)

* * *

*rainbowdash's POV*

-sighing  
This is the perfect place to test my new tricks, it's quiet and there's a lake with an apple tree on the banks. ill just have to wait until morning to begin my stunt routine, its not the best idea to go flying around at night, tomorrow afternoon will be the perfect time to practice.

I circled down to the tree and found a nice large branch hanging over the lake, it was strong and there were plenty of branched above and below me if anything were to happen. "good night world!" I said to myself, snuggling into the sandy shore, yawning. a crack of thunder jolted me awake. up above the blanket of purple clouds had a crack carved through it and a ray of light beamed down to the center of the circular lake. Something was falling, it looked like a.. I don't know what it looked like. It wasn't a pony for sure, and it wasn't any type of animal I've ever seen, maybe a dead bird? Before I could decide on what it was it splashed into the lake, hard. I flew quickly toward the spot where it landed and looked franticly around. Almost a minuet passed before the thing came up, gasping for air and panicking, it looked like it didn't know how to swim, so I made a swoop for it, diving head-first toward the thing, clamping my mouth on the thing and dashing towards shore, setting it down as gracefully as I could.

"what the hay is your problem falling out of the sky like that? You should know better! Its a good thing i was around to save you before you drowned! Youre welcome! Wait a minute, what are you?" i yelled at the strange creature, setting it down on the banks of the lake. it was still too dark to see what it was but i could tell it wasnt anything ive ever seen before, it was on four legs and oon what i think was its thing just looked at me. it was shaking and looked scared. It started crawling away from me.

"hey wait a minute!"

I flew up to it and tapped it by it's shoulder, It freaked, spinning around and jolting toward the forrest

"please don't go!" I yelled

But It just turned and ran. being the best athlete in Equestria I had no trouble catching up to it

"who are you?"

"watch out!" I yelled

not seeing where It was going, the thing got caught on a rock and It slipped, bashing itself straight into the ground.

"ohmygod ohmygod are you alright?"

Groaning in pain, It immediately clenched its side,

It was bleeding, a stone had sliced a gash into its torso and a puddle of blood soon formed.

"I've got to get you to a doctor, ponyvile hospital isn't far, just bear with me!"

With that, I threw the thing onto my back and began to gain altitude

"thank... y-you" it gasped

*Dom's POV*

I opened my eyes groggily but I couldn't see immediately. My vision was blurry and my eyes haven't adjusted to the lighting. Looking about, I heard voices:

"i-is it going to be alright?" a familiar voice stammered

I turned my head to see who was talking but everything seemed to be in slow-motion. all the things in the room, their colors, blended together like a weird tai-dye effect. I looked around. I was in some sort-of doctors office. There was a simple lamp in the corner and a nightstand with water bottles next to the bed. At the entrance of the room there were two ponies, a cyan/blue pony with a rainbow mane, and brown pony wearing a lab coat with a blonde mane. They were talking and my eyes began to focus.

"yes it's going to be alright. It was just a cut. I don't believe I know what it is though, but I think it will be alright. It its pretty much healed and I've got more patients i need to attend to. You may wait here if you wish until it wakes up but I need to go..." said the brown pony

I just stared in amazement that right before me there were two talking ponies, I've never seen anything like it, besides that animated show I used to watch before my mom died.

"where am I?" I asked

"oh! You're awake... Good. You're in Ponyvile Hospital. I am doctor Robert. that's a pretty nasty cut you have yourself there, you should really be more careful. You are very lucky. If this mare haven't come around you would have most likely have died from blood loss by now. You are free to go by the way, just try to be more careful." the brown pony said.

"I'm in Ponyvile?" I asked, extremely confused. The My little Pony friendship is magic ponyvile? That ponyvile? But as I looked around, there were only ponies in the room, no people. Holy crap, I must have died when I hit the bottom of that lake, there's no way I'm in ponyvile! I got up and sat on the bed., being careful not to hit my head on the low ceiling.

"yes (sigh) you are in ponyvile, in Equestria... now if you excuse me I am very busy" and with doctor Robert left the room

I just watched as the pony left, apparently my face showed what I was thinking.

"um, dude are you ok? I mean, beside the point you almost died a few hours ago but you look lost. You're not from around here... are you?"

I stared at the floor

"Oh, where's your home?"

"I... I don't really have a home" I sighed, biting my lower lip sill staring at the floor

"what about your peeps? Where are they? I'm sure youre parents are looking for you!"

"I have no parents, they're dead" I said "or at least to me" I muttered to myself

"oh, um sorry about that. My name is Rainbowdash, what's your's?

"I'm Dom"

"I'm sorry if I frightened you earlier, I didn't mean to yell"

"it's ok"

"hey Dom, can I ask you a question?"

"yeah sure, what is it?"

"where are you going to go now?"

I paused, a little taken back by the question.

"I- I don't know" I stared at the floor again, where would I go? I shouldn't even be here, why am I here, of all places would I land in ponyvile, it's not even real.

" if you like, I guess you could crash with me at my place for a couple days"

"I wouldn't like to intrude, besides youve only just met me, it would be awkward"

"come on, I just saved your life for the second time today, the least you could do is keep me company!"

"thank you"

"yeah no problem" rainbowdash turned and started heading out the door, pausing in the doorway to turn around and look at me

"you coming?" she asked, I hadn't budged

I sighed, thinking of all the possibilities that could happen if i didnt go with her. raising my head so that I could make eye contact with her I spoke

"yeah... I'm coming"


End file.
